Adventures of a Neko
by Neko-san Demon
Summary: A Mech Quest story about a kid who is half human, half cat.  Please Read and Review.
1. Prologue

**Adventures of a Neko**

**Vol. I**

**Prologue**

I stood there in Soluna City. I gawked at Gears University, standing tall and proud in the background. I was finally there.

My name is Andy Torhjo (pronounced Tŏr-hō). I am 17 years old and I am from the planet of Oryan (Ŏr-yăn). My mother is one of the cat beings, who are basically cats that stand on their hind legs and talk. My father is a human. Thus, I am not going to fit in well in Gears University, the place my father chose for college. I, myself, look like a normal human. I only have hair on my head, I wear normal clothes, and I have normal eyes. However, I have cat ears and a cat tail. Also, I do tend to make cat gestures instinctively, such as purring, meowing, and so forth. My father said he went to Gears University, and figured I should go too. On one of his expeditions into space, he met the love of his life, my mom. Long story short, they married and had an ugly creature for a baby (me). I had a hard time on my mother's home planet. I was always on the brunt end of immature jokes in elementary school. Even in middle and high school I was nagged and teased with names like cat boy, neko man, furry, or fandom man. They never learned to be mature. I doubt Gears University will be much different. Still, the city and buildings were beautiful. I actually looked forward to learning to defend space. It was the furry jokes I was not looking forward to.

I walked off the space craft, and immediately, I felt as if I gained about 200lbs. There was something I'd forgotten about. Earth gravity was very strong. I'd need to get used to that. I stood there, stunned for a second. I was frozen mid-step, as if time itself had stopped. Everyone passed by me, so oblivious to the beauty I saw, in slow motion. Then, suddenly, everything sped up as I was rammed in the side and knocked down. I got up, dusted myself off, and looked at the thing, or should I say person, who had rammed me. He finished collecting his books as I stared at him.

"Watch where you're standing, furry creep!" With that, he ran off past me. Earth was already turning out to be fun.


	2. Chapter 1

Andy: I hope you enjoyed the prologue. This next chapter is not very exciting. It's more of a plot building and character defining. The following chapter will have a little more action.

**Adventures of a Neko**

**Vol. I**

**Chapter I**

I was already enrolled, but I had a few days before my first class. I decided to check out Tech's Mechs, the city's mecha supplier, for any mechas I would like to buy. I was given a training mecha for Mecha Piloting 101 class, but they didn't fund our personal mecha purchases. I looked through the catalog. Nothing they had seemed to interest me. Then, I turned the page, and saw exactly what I wanted. It was an open mecha, without a chest piece or head piece. Basicly, it was a set of arms and legs that you wear. However, I didn't care. What caught my eye were the wings. Not many mecha have flight capabilities. It was actually within my budget, probably because it was open. Open mechas are VERY cheap. However, the wings made it all worth while. I quickly ran to the front desk, and told Tech, the shop keeper, my decision.

"You do realize this mecha isn't for the new pilots, right?" She responded. "It's not only dangerious, but very difficult to pilot."

"I understand that, and I humbly respect your concern, but honestly, I don't care."

She gawked, thrown back at my smug remark. I guess she didn't expect that.

"You are very brave," she said after recovering, "but you need to learn respect." She quickly punched in a few numbers into the floating screen.  
"With tax, warranties, and such, your total is $170,000."

I gave her a clear, holographic looking card. She pressed in a few buttons on the card, and set it down. A white hole appeared in the card, from which a beam of light shot out. When the light cleared, a stack of money, totaling to $170,000 had appeared. She pressed a few buttons on the holographic screen that she had floating above her desk, set the money in front of it, and it was sucked into the register the same way it came out from the small card. She then shook my hand and said, "Good luck. You'll need it. Also, try not to make a habit of sarcasm and smug remarks."

I rolled my eyes slightly, trying to hide it from her. She isn't my mom. How dare she tell me what to do!

"Where do you want to receive this at?"

"Send it to my storage garage. Coordinates using your register as the center are 2x, 0.417y, and 0z."

"Ok then, enjoy. You should receive it shortly. Do you have any other purchases?"

"No, that will be all."

"Enjoy your day."

"You too," I said, walking out the door without looking back.

Andy: Well, as I said in the beginning of the story, the next chapter is going to have more action. In the next chapter, you'll get your first peak at the enemy.


	3. Chapter 2

**Adventures of a Neko**

**Vol. I**

**Chapter II**

**A week after chapter one:**

_Gears University was better than I expected. While I've been insulted quite a few times, I expected hundreds more insults. I've actually made friends. I learned about a threat known as the Shadow Scythe. The dean, who also runs the city, is training us to defend the city against them. All in all, it's been a very fun week._

I put down the holographic diary as someone walked in. It was one of my new friends. His name was George Scott. Yup, his last name is Scott. He has reddish brown hair, and a muscular build, almost like a body builder. He has tan skin, green eyes, and is always very humble. He's the star of the wrestling team. Sometimes, I believe that, if he never befriended me, people would be bullying me a heck of a lot more.

"Hey Andy," said George as he plopped down on the bed beside me. As he did so, the bed bounced with a creaking noise. He was about 297lbs, most of which was muscle. These beds could barely hold him. In fact, his first bed broke after the first night.

"Hey George, what's up?"

"I just wanted to see if you were interested in hitting the town. I figured it's a nice night, why not go take a sight seeing trip around the city?"

"Ok, sounds fun!" I responded. "Let me finish off my writing, and then I'll meet you down there."

"Ok, diary boy," he laughed as he walked out. Everyone always kidded about my diary. He wasn't making fun of me, just a friendly tease."

I finished logging some of the events that stuck in my head from the day, and headed outside of my dorm. When I opened the door, I heard shouting. People were running, I went out and closed the door. The dorm I lived in were on the 3rd floor. When you go outside, there is a porch with a roof over it. Extending about three feet from the floor of the porch, there is a stone wall. It's like looking through a bunker window, only it's larger. I saw two, metallic legs walking on the dorm grounds. When I stuck my head out to look up, what I saw horrified me. My friend, George Scott, was being held by a giant hand, dangling over 100 feet from the ground. I immediately ran from the steps, dashing down the steps, I ran through the street, trying to stay out of the middle of the road. I reached my mecha's storage garage.

I didn't know what I was thinking. I was going against a 150 foot mecha with a 7 foot open mecha. It was stupid, but I didn't want to be an innocent bystander while my friend died.

I climbed in and opened the garage. I ran out and flew off to the dorms. He was still alive, struggling in the hands of the mecha. I looked at it, and noticed no shadow scythe symbol. This wasn't a shadow scythe. Where the shadow scythe insigna should've been, there was a picture of what looked like the Scorpio Zodiac. I brought out my katanas, and brought them down on its right arm. The arm detached, and the hand's grip released George. He was sent freefalling 150 feet. I was able to catch him, and set him down. I didn't give him any time to ask any questions, which it looked like he wanted to. I quickly flew back up, and proceeded to attack the mecha. I flew at it, but its left hand knocked me down. I could not move.  
"You are good," he said, "but your skills are obviously underdeveloped. Don't interfere with us again, or you will die." At that, he flew off into space.

The dean came out and immediately called for medical crews when he saw me. He walked up to me and said, "What the hell were you thinking? A young pilot should not attempt to engage shadow scythe!"

"I don't know, but that wasn't shadow scythe. I think you have a new enemy."

Next time: There is a new enemy, but who are they? Plus, what will happen due to Andy's reckless acts?


End file.
